Sweet as Honeymoon
by LightMyStar
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi have just gotten married and are taking their honeymoon in France! Time for them to bond and act lovey-dovey, but what is standing in their way of becoming one in every aspect? Rated M for future chapters. Usually updated every Wednesday, but can be updated sooner.
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of birds tweeting outside accompanied by sunlight streaming through the window was what awakened the sleeping married couple, who were spooning under the warm covers of their king-sized bed. The "little spoon" groaned quietly and snuggled backward into her husband, the "big spoon," who tightened his hold on her and buried his face into her hair, taking a deep refreshing breath. They both gradually awakened, their bodies warming up and their hearts resuming their daily cadence, beating as one.

"Mmm...morning," mumbled Tamaki into the back of Haruhi's head. He adjusted his own head slightly to put a kiss against her disheveled hair. "How is my darling wife today?"

His inquiry was answered with a sigh containing a breathy "hmmm." Haruhi buried her face into the pillow and bent her knees more so she could stay warm. A quiet chuckle bubbled up from Tamaki's lips as he stroked back her hair from her peaceful face.

"We should get up now, Haruhi. We don't want to let the day escape us!" The cheerful voice finally managed to wake up Haruhi completely, and she turned in his arms, looking at him with her big brown eyes, still slightly unfocused. She smiled slightly and leaned forward, pecking his nose lightly before kissing his lips.

"Mornin'," Haruhi said. Tamaki smiled and gave her several more good morning pecks on the lips. "Tamaki, what are the plans for today?"

It was now their fourth morning waking up in their luxury hotel with a beautiful view of the Riviera. Luckily, it was a nice, sunny, bright day outside, perfect for a boat outing or just a pleasant walk along the coast. Then again, staying inside and cuddling didn't sound too bad either. They had been very active yesterday by walking around window shopping (and almost buying everything Haruhi laid eyes on). The day ended sort of late, as they didn't get back to their room until around 9:30 due to the length of their dinner and desert afterwards. Haruhi felt she could do with a day of relaxing, and as did Tamaki. Plus, it's not like he wouldn't jet them off to France again next month; he had money to burn, and he was more than willing to set hit wallet on fire for his new bride.

A thoughtful expression appeared on Tamaki's face as he considered the options: stay in, go out, or do sort of a combination of both. Decisions, decisions. While he was thinking, he sat up and stretched his arms above his head, yawning and arching his back. His wife stayed lying down, staring up at his shirtless torso, something she still wasn't used to seeing in the morning. Tamaki had stopped wearing shirts to bed as soon as they got to France; the reason why was a mystery. Of course, he still wore pants on the bottom, but still, bare skin is bare skin, and in his case, that skin was both soft and taut with muscle.

Haruhi still wore a pair of pajamas, which consisted of a light blue tank top with some lace trimmings, and matching capri pants. In her suitcase, however, there was a set of lingerie just waiting to be used to wow her husband enough to make him lose his mind. The only issue was that they had yet to have their traditional consummation of love.

Indeed, their first night as a married couple was not spent with passionate lovemaking, but instead hurried packing for their seven o'clock AM flight to France. The reception/after-party of the wedding lasted longer due to the rest of the former Host Club members (namely the twins) getting a little too..."turnt," for better use of words. Even gentlemen can have a bit too much to drink for their own good.

Twin number one, Hikaru, delayed them by insisting that he dance with Haruhi twice for every time she and Tamaki danced together, and every time the newlyweds twirled on the dance floor, the orange-haired man would have as many drinks as he could. Eventually, he passed out, which led to Kyoya calling a taxi to get him back to the hotel they were staying at. The same had to be done for twin number two, only Kaoru was dead set on dancing with every lady in attendance. Every time one of them said no, he'd drink himself into a stupor, until he also hit the floor, mumbling about how he was unloved or something of the sort.

After sighing quietly, Haruhi also sat up and stretched, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes gently. Her husband leaned over and gave her a long SMOOOCH on the cheek, eliciting a small giggle from her.

"Good morning," said Tamaki against his wife's cheek, smiling. "Finally decided to join the world of the living, eh?"

"Mhm." Haruhi reached up and started fixing her disheveled hair, which she had let grow long enough to touch her shoulders. "Anyway, plans for today? It's already ten and I'm kinda hungry...I could make us some brunch and maybe we can think while we eat?" Always quick to act, she didn't wait for Tamaki's response before getting out of bed and putting on a baby blue silk robe with matching fuzzy slippers, heading to the kitchen in their suite to prepare the food. Little did she know, a predatory gaze followed her until she disappeared, undressing her with intensity. Tamaki smiled devilishly and got up, following his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki stood in the entryway to the kitchen, silently watching Haruhi as she flitted about the area, gathering ingredients to make their brunch, oblivious to her husband observing her each and every move. She had decided on making them a western style brunch, which consisted of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and an assortment of freshly cut fruits; it was truly a mouth-watering spread, even more so since it was homemade. Soon, the sizzle of pancake batter reached the blonde's ears, gathering all his attention at the way his wife slightly bounced when preparing this food. Her hips swayed slightly, an unfamiliar and most definitely made up melody humming from her throat, something he assumed she picked up from him. He could practically feel the joyful energy radiating off of her, allowing a large grin to adorn his face whilst he strut into the room, coming up behind Haruhi and snaking his arms around her waist.

Surprised but not startled, she continued to mind the pancakes, trying her best to ignore the kisses being placed on the nape of her neck, though when Tamaki began to actually _bite_ her, that's when it became difficult. The pancake currently being cooked was left unfinished as his hand turned off the heat to the stove; a slightly irked Haruhi turned in his arms, spatula in hand, and stared up at him with a look of exasperation.

"I'm _trying_ to make us brunch, Tamaki!" Though as much as she attempted, the irritation in her voice just didn't have its usual sting; the look in his eyes made sure of that. "Don't fool around in here. There are knives and the stove is hot, so if you do anything-"

Breathy whispers tickled her ear when he leaned down to talk to her. "Haruhi…don't tell me you've never thought of _playing around_ in the kitchen, hm? I turned off the stove, so…" Those sneaky hands moved once again to grasp at her hips, and the sultry voice coaxing her into abandoning the meal seemingly dropped an octave at Tamaki's next statement. "…let's have some fun." That's all he said before leaning down and hoisting his wife up onto a clean part of the countertop, enjoying the way her eyes were starting to darken and lose focus. "Now, I know using a spatula may be fun eventually…" he murmured, gently removing the kitchen tool from her hand, "…but let's save that for another time."

Her hands reached up and tugged on his blond locks, pulled his head towards hers, but stopped when their lips were a measly centimeter apart in order to say something: "I haven't brushed my teeth."

"Me either."

"I haven't showered."

"Neither have I."

Their lips finally came together in a sweet kiss, Tamaki's hands brushing up and down her thighs, disheveling the silky robe along with her pajama capris, squeezing ever so often to let her know how much he wanted to get those pants off of her. His attire was still limited to long pajama pants, so Haruhi busied herself with caressing the bare chest and abdomen in front of her, until her hands dipped a little lower and played with the hem of his pants, putting a stop to their kisses as he pulled back to stare at her, both of their faces turning increasingly red. The look in his eyes was one of questioning; they bore into hers, asking if it's really okay to do this right here and now. One more tug on those pants was all the answer he needed, but as soon as his thumbs hooked around the hems of both the outer garment _and_ boxers, the sound of a doorbell rang through the suite.

"Nettoyage et entretien!" a woman's voice called through the door, putting an abrupt stop to the married couple's frisky business in the kitchen. Tamaki hesitated for a moment before reluctantly letting go of his pants and walking to the door, leaving a flustered and disappointed Haruhi to fix herself quickly by smoothing out her hair and robe, and most importantly getting rid of the bright blush spread across her face.

"Oui, entrez, s'il vous plaît," Tamaki replied, opening the door with a somewhat strained smile on his face, praying that she wouldn't notice the slight bulge pushing at his pants. Thank goodness they weren't regular trousers but rather loose pajamas; otherwise he might have just put his hand down there even though it would cause more attention. The nice lady smiled and came in, carrying fresh towels and other niceties to put throughout the room, like fragrant flowers and candles. While she was off taking care of that, husband and wife both stayed in the kitchen, not talking but simply doing what Haruhi had been trying to do earlier: finish making their brunch. All the while, each had their own thoughts on being interrupted.

" _God, why do you have to be so cruel?"_ The voice in the groom's head was despondent and desperate, questioning the way of the world and how it always seemed to get in the way of him and his beloved wife. " _I've been a good guy! I mean sure, I've tried to jump Haruhi in perhaps not the most appropriate places or situations, but it's love! Love, I tell you!"_ He was so saddened by fate that a single tear threatened to fall down his cheek.

The bride was a little more on the reasonable side, though her mind still raced. " _Perhaps it's a good thing they came now. I mean, what was I thinking, letting him get to me like that in the kitchen of all places. Intimacy should stay in the bedroom! Oh, god, but I went along with it, so does that mean I'm a pervert, too?"_ She shook her head vehemently. " _No, no, no! I just..got swept up in the moment. That's it! Yeah, I'll never let that happened again."_

"So, Haruhi, how're the pancakes coming along?" Tamaki attempted to make at least some small talk, hopefully she would bite.

"All but one of them are good. Thanks to you, I had to waste what could have been a great pancake."

Silence once again floated between them like heavy smog, and it stayed that way during the rest of the time they spent cooking. By the time they actually sat down to eat, housekeeping had left, and they still weren't talking to each other, save for the occasional mumbled praise from Tamaki about how good the eggs were and how deliciously crispy the bacon was, which was met by grunts from Haruhi showing that she acknowledged these vain attempts at breaking the awkward atmosphere that permeated throughout the room. Once thing she was grateful for, however, was that he offered to clean up while she went and grabbed a shower, giving both of them the chance to cool off and think of ways to get rid of whatever wall that decided to build itself between them.

As she stood under the hot water and he washed the pans, each came to the conclusion that staying alone together and having a day in rather than a day out would most probably not help the situation they were currently indulging themselves in. Fresh air almost always does wonders for negative emotions and stress. So, with that in mind, the married couple finished their morning and head out, reconciliation on both of their minds.


End file.
